


Hugs and Kisses Can Cure It All

by LeilaLynnS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Can't even tell if this can be considered as light angst nor fluff, Fluff, Just Jaemin Comforting Renjun, Light Angst, M/M, The Angst is more with Injun, based on real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaLynnS/pseuds/LeilaLynnS
Summary: Misfortunes rarely comes along Renjun's way but when it does, it's fucking tragic.Good thing Jaemin’s there to give him hugs and kisses.





	Hugs and Kisses Can Cure It All

**Author's Note:**

> This is shitty I'm so sorry. But still do enjoy. Unbeta-ed by the way. :)

Renjun felt his eyes prick as he clenched his jaw hard, preventing himself from further embarrassment as he held his tears back. The asshole in front continued on his discussion and acted as if he didn’t just shamed the poor boy and trampled on the latter’s whole being. 

The thing is, he was caught staring outside by his Literature Professor and tried to corner him by asking what the old fart was discussing. Despite the anxiety, Renjun answered honestly and nearly accurate. But the old asshole seemed to be infuriated and acted as if his student didn’t just say the right answer and proceeded to verdict him by forcing him to stand until the end of the subject (which was only minutes away from ending).

The Chinese male stood still, not lifting his eyes but not cowering either; he stands upright and proud, like a general overseeing the battlefield. He knows that the judgment and punishment is unjust because he was listening despite the professor’s belief of otherwise but he also tried to keep his pride intact; letting his tears fall isn’t going to help his case.

The old man was out to get him, he knows it, and the fucktard is just waiting for him to crack, so he won’t do just that. Pursuing his lips, Renjun hardened his stare at the air as the people around him continued as if nothing just happened.

Another which boiled his blood is how the old man suddenly turned a 180 when addressing his classmates; he was just really waiting to pick on somebody and Renjun just had to be unlucky that day. Fuck it.

After what seemed like hours (it was barely 20 minutes since the class was already overtime), the old asshole finally bid the class goodbye. Seeing that the old fart was far out of earshot, Renjun bit his lips as his classmates started to flock him, first in line was his boyfriend, Jaemin.

The Chinese male refused to sit at first, despite his classmates urging. Nope, his mind told him that sitting so quickly is a further trample on his ego, so with a stiff expression, he rounded his classmates and shook his head, signaling them that they should just leave him alone. Jaemin didn’t left him though. He paid him no mind and plopped down his ass in a forced grace, a façade of composure.

They have a quiz in the next subject, so he can’t succumb to the tightening of his chest. He forced himself to gulp the lump in his throat and made no sound. He knows that the moment he opens his mouth, all dams will break and he doesn’t really desire to show his vulnerability.

Moving seats, to the next sitting arrangement, Renjun knows that Jaemin never left his periphery and is now standing in front of him, offering his hands.

“You know that you have to get it out, right? You have to process this now emotionally or you will have a hard time later.” The caramel haired male said so softly that Renjun felt his lips wobble as he bit them. He urgently took the offered hands and hold them so tightly he knows that it is probably hurting the other male.

No words were uttered as Jaemin continued to stand still with him gripping the former’s hands so tightly it might break and tears silently rolling down his cheeks. He made no move to wipe them. He felt his throat constrict and his breathing ragged, but he prevented himself from croaking out in agony. 

The next professor already arrived but Jaemin still hasn’t moved an inch. Renjun kept on crying silently with a still face even after the quiz started and even after he finished his quiz. Jaemin ultimately had to go back to his seat to do his own paper.

After finishing his paper, Renjun stepped outside to catch some air with Jaemin in tow. They had some time before the next period.

Not even ten seconds passed since they approached the rooftop when Renjun found himself buried in Jaemin’s chest, the latter’s warmth spreading all over him and finally breaking down the dams to his frustration.

“Let it all out Injun-ah.” He felt a peck on the crown of his head and he finally let out a sob. Jaemin kept on caressing his hair in a soft manner as he tightened his hold on his lover.

“I don’t even know what I feel. I’m a mess right now Jaemin.” He began, sobs cutting in between his words. He held it in for so long that when the walls came crashing down, the impact was too much to bear. “I know I answered correctly, I was listening as well. It just felt so shameful and embarrassing. That was the first time I ever got called out by a teacher. It was so disgraceful.” There it is, the truth is finally out in the open.

Jaemin did not reply and just kept on caressing his head while keeping him on hold, fearing that the smaller male’s shaking figure would topple down. This just made Renjun cry harder. “I don’t deserve you Jaemin-ah; you don’t deserve a shameful egoistic being like me.” He sobbed on Jaemin’s chest.

The taller halted his fingers on Renjun’s hair and made the latter face him. “What the hell are you talking about? You’re nothing like an egoistic being and you’re certainly not shameful. Heck, I should be ashamed that you even batted an eyelash towards my direction.” The caramel haired male’s eyebrows are furrowed in both confusion and outrage.

Renjun’s lips wobble at that and he did not prevent the tears from trickling down. “But this is my karma, I kept on ignoring our professors in lectures and kept on sleeping because I know that I can answer whatever questions they throw at me. I have been doing this since high school, karma is now kicking me back in the ass.” He mumbled pitifully.

“That’s because you’re smart. You’re nothing like how that old fart told you. You’re fucking intelligent and I wouldn’t think twice to tell you that you can hold your own even against that bastard. You were just surprised and tantalized earlier that you weren’t able to construct an argument but I know that you could have done it. You know what, it was great you didn’t, or else that old ass will just find another reason to fail you.” Jaemin looked hard at Renjun in the eye.

The Chinese male bit his lips, obviously not over with his heavy emotions but getting lighter. “You really think so?” He asked his boyfriend in a small voice.

Wrapping his arms once more around the smaller male’s waist, Jaemin smiled, “I know so.” He leaned down and captured that younger lips.

Renjun concludes that he might fail this semester and his asshole of a professor will be on a witch hunt for him most probably, but it doesn’t matter, Jaemin’s kisses will soothe him long enough for him to gain enough strength and accept the inevitable and uncontrollable shits life throw at him (especially college). 

**Author's Note:**

> So I know no one really cares about this but I had a very terrible day. My professor was a fucking asshole (Wherever you are fucktard, go die). He caught me "not looking at him" while he's talking and while I was joking with my seat mate regarding his discussion. I just had to be that unfortunate. This is actually my misfortune (minus the lover part) and I felt like if I can't do anything about it, I should make it into fanfic material. 
> 
> I also did not sob loudly, just cried silently in shame and frustration. I thought earlier that I should be resilient like Captain America (yes, I know it's ludicrous, but dang, I was standing alone, all in shame and it was the coping mechanism I thought of first). 
> 
> So yeah, I'll stop my rant here. Despite the shitty origins this fic have, I genuinely hope you enjoyed this and somehow comforted you the way I can never ease my heart. 
> 
> If you've got something to share, don't hesitate in the comments! I can't promise to reply instantly but I read them all and since we're sharing problems here, let's all talk and vent out.


End file.
